Phone Booth
by syuusukemitsu
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Fuji waits for a certain buchou to return. Will his waiting be in vain? (One shot tezufuji, shonen-ai) Pls read and review, thanks!


**Phone Booth **

Author's note: One shot tezufuji fic, just sappy. My first attempt at fanfics, pls review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in prince of tennis, obviously. :p

The skies were foggy and dark, weaved with a depressing aura. Save for a few shimmering stars, the night was altogether contrite and desolate. It was eleven at night, on Christmas Eve, and a lone figure could be seen strolling aimlessly down the empty streets. It was supposed to be a merry affair, with lots of laughter and joy, as thoughts of Christmas often bring, but Fuji just could not seem to bring a smile to his face. He continued walking, just walking, until his echoing footsteps came unconsciously to grinding halt. He stared, entranced, at the white scenery in front of him- the playground. The swings, slides and bars, all blanketed with virginal white snow. The snow seemed to be mocking him mercilessly, jeering at his childish persistence.

_Did you really think he would return for you?_

"Baka", Fuji muttered under his breath to no one in particular. It was the last time he would ever believe in promises, or wishes, for that matter. When he was young, Fuji used to believe with all his heart that Santa was real, but his young childhood dream had, of course, been shattered. It had taken the young tensai a long time to ever trust that someone would be there for him, as long as he remained a good boy. Nine years down the road, Fuji had enrolled in Seigaku. There, he found a fiery passion for tennis, as well as an individual he truly, and maybe naively, thought he could devote his heart and soul to. However, that individual was now halfway around the globe, in faraway Germany.

_Did you really think that his promises were for real?_

In his confused state, the mentally and physically worn-out tensai sank onto a nearby bench, as he recalled a scene in the not-too-distance past, clutching onto a handful of snow for support. The exchange of simple words between them reverberated back into his ears...

" _Fuji, I'm leaving for Germany next week. I'm telling you now because I wanted you to be the first to know."_

"..._Why the sudden leave? You didn't even mention anything vaguely about it."_

"_Ah, it's to heal my shoulder, they have qualified doctors there.."_

"_Demo.. when will you return?"_

"_I don't know. I really don't.."_

"_What? Then what am I supposed to do? You can't do this to me.."_

"_..Fuji, but you know I'll always be with you in spirit.."_

"_You will? But then I'll miss your poker-straight face, your frown, your 20 laps NOW and well, just you.."_

"_Fuji.. okay, how bout this, I promise you I'll be back for Christmas with you in two years time at the latest, okay?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really."_

Fuji smiled bitterly at the memory. It was already the second year. During the first year, Tezuka had said that he was busy. That was all. A short and curt reply which had left Fuji disappointed. Fuji felt a sense of deja-vu as he picked himself off the bench and pulled out his cell phone. He proceeded to dial Tezuka's number, and then came to the startling realization that the battery was flat.

Dismayed, Fuji made his way to the nearest phone booth, stepped in, and shut the door behind him. He rummaged through his wallet and emptied out all the coins he had on him, placing all of the coins in a little mound on the small table, preparing to ask Tezuka if he really had forgotten about his promise. With a heavy heart, Fuji dropped one coin into the slot and dialed, his fingers trembling.

"You have reached the message box of the user, please leave a message after the beep.."

Fuji sighed. It looked like this year would be even worse. Tezuka would just switch off his cell phone and disappear, apparently. However, if there was one thing the tensai was famous for, it was his determined perseverance in getting whatever he wanted, even if his prey was the greatest ice block which ever existed. Laughing a little at his own Tezuka-iceblock analogy, Fuji's soul radiated an even fiercer will than before, driven by pure adrenaline. He dialed and dialed and dialed, not paying the slightest attention to the increasingly-stale air in the tiny booth that was cutting off his air supply, nor the way his mound of coins was fast disappearing, little by little, as he deposited coin after coin into the now-rich-with-fuji's-coins payphone. Without realizing it, Fuji was now down to his last coin.

Gazing down at the coin in his palm, Fuji shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and dropped it into the slot. The ringing answered him once more, and Fuji now knew that the mailbox recording would greet him after the tenth ring. He started counting down. One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six..

On the seventh ring, miraculously, someone picked up the phone.

"Moshi-moshi."

Fuji almost fell over in the cramped phone booth. Tezuka had answered the phone!

"Tezuka?", Fuji asked tentatively, not quite believing his ears.

"Hai. Fuji?"

"Saa.. It's me.. Are you still coming?"

"..."

"Never mind. I know you must be busy.."

"Fuji, I promised you, so I'll be there."

"It's too late, Tezuka. Unless you're Batman or something, then you could fly here..", Fuji joked half-heartedly.

"What time does your watch say, Fuji?"

Fuji looked down at the little glowing numbers on his watch.

"Eleven fifty-eight"

"Right then, step out of the booth now."

"??? How did you know I'm in a phone booth?", Fuji asked, genuinely curious. Maybe Tezuka was psychic or something.. that was scary..

"Fuji, just step out already.", Tezuka said, exasperated.

"No. If I can't spend Christmas with you, I'm spending it huddled up and frostbitten in a phonebooth.", Fuji retorted stubbornly.

"Fuji..." Tezuka sighed.

Just then, the little glowing numbers on Fuji's watch struck twelve, indicating the start of the festive season. Fuji sighed imperceptibly. He was really not spending it with Tezuka after all. Just when he was about to wish Tezuka Merry Christmas over the phone, he felt a cold draft blowing on the nape of his neck. The door had just opened. Fuji turned around, and felt his jaw drop when he saw who it was who had pushed open the door.

It revealed a very cold, grumpy Tezuka with a cell phone held up to his right ear and his left hand keeping the door open.

" Tezuka? What are you doing here??" Fuji babbled incoherently, his mind still in a state of shock.

" What do you mean what am I doing here? Didn't I tell you two years ago I would be here?" Tezuka answered irritably, he being the one suffering from frostbite.

"But you couldn't make it last year.."

" I wanted to, but my injury was acting up again and my doctor forbade my from travelling.."

" Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Fuji, I really just didn't want to disappoint you, I'm really sorry."

"Baka," Fuji mumbled as crystal tears filled up in his sapphire eyes and left two damp traces along his cheeks.

Tezuka felt tortured as he saw Fuji crying. Gently, he tugged on Fuji's arm and pulled the tensai towards him, enveloping him in a hug, one that spoke volumes about time lost between them. Fuji encircled his arms around the buchou, feeling his comfortable warmth. Softly, Tezuka tilted Fuji's face off his shoulder and met his enticing lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air, Tezuka ruffled Fuji's hair fondly and said,

"I've always wanted to tell you this..I love you, Fuji Syuusuke, with all my heart."

For the first time in weeks, Fuji smiled a happy, blissful smile.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu, Merry Christmas, but if you ever make me wait that long again, I will murder you." Fuji joked, as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka again.

Owari

Please read and review, k?


End file.
